


执子之手

by PineappleMike



Category: Passengers (2016)
Genre: M/M, michael sheen fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleMike/pseuds/PineappleMike
Summary: 是一个男主没有唤醒女主的故事第一人称视角





	1. 飞蛾扑火

**Author's Note:**

> 上班摸鱼 结果写着写着就变得很长了  
太空旅客 男主x Arthur  
两年前看的片子，全凭记忆没有考证所以细节会有出入，请细节党避雷。  
有个小小私设，Arthur对于Jim开始一直叫先生，后来才改口叫的Jim,文后的结尾会说明。  
三轮车  
处女文 请多包涵

引子

我怎么也没想到，自己的一生，就在一艘漂泊的太空船上走到了尽头。

握着他温软的手，我用尽仅剩的力气抬眼。他琥珀色的眼眸里，映出我最后的一丝微笑。

一

我醒来已经三周了。

诺大的太空船，空荡荡的没有人影。好吧，其实还有一个类似人的小酒保Arthur。但他毕竟不是人，也永远不会理解我此刻的复杂心情。

我拐了个弯，跑向了那个酒吧。

吧台后面的酒红色西服莫名地让人安心。

“早上好，这么早就起来跑步了啊。今天想来点什么吗？还是你对叫醒那位女士有了新的想法？”Arthur滑了过来，眉眼间含着温柔的笑。他歪了歪头，给我抛了个wink，大概是在期待我知道他一直在期待的那个回答。

人和机器人的区别大概就在此吧，毕竟没有人类的道德意识和情感挂念，说到底，不过是一堆硬盘和代码在运作罢了。我不禁重重地叹了口气，坐了下来。

“Arthur, ”我用力揉了揉眼睛，开了口：“我不准备叫醒她了。”

“为什么呢？”Arthur眨眨眼，突然咧嘴笑了，红润的嘴唇微微翘起，露出了一口洁白整齐的牙：“这是开玩笑的是吗，先生。你不是说她就是你的真命天女吗？”

“可是我不能让她为了我，断送了自己的命运。她值得更好的。”我把头埋在手间，低低地说，“我只是个孤独的倒霉蛋罢了，但她不是。”

“先生，你不孤独，你还有我呢。”抬头看时，Arthur正小小的昂首，好像对自己很是骄傲。

“你不明白...你永远不会明白，我刚刚做出了一个什么样的决定，因为你只是个机器人。Android, 你自己说的。我不孤独？没有一个人可以理解我现在的感受，我被困在一个几万人的飞船上只有我一个人醒过来，我在和一个什么都不懂的机器人聊我自己的人生，而我刚刚决定了要把这种孤独维持我的一生！你觉得这算不算孤独？恩？”我渐渐克制不住自己的情绪，一段话说完，我已经站了起来，在高声吼叫，几滴泪水不由自主地流了出来，那冰凉的触感才让我意识到，我憋了这么久的眼泪，第一次决堤了。

“听起来确实很孤独，”Arthur低下了头，拿起了一个杯子开始机械的擦拭。我们沉默了一会，我看着他，他低头擦着酒杯。我生硬的打破了安静：“一杯威士忌，谢谢。”

“哦，没问题。”Arthur如梦方醒，放下了手中的布和杯子，一转身手中已是酒瓶。他垂眼倒酒，突然轻声说，“虽然我是机器人，但我可以学习人类的思维，人类的情感。我不是一个普通的工作机器人，你知道的，共情和学习能力也是我的程序特色之一。”他抬起头，我看到了他漂亮的琥珀色瞳仁。“您的酒已经好了，先生。”

二

我醒来已经五个月了。

Arthur的情商突飞猛进，现在总是在思考着自己作为一个机器人，机生的意义究竟在哪里。

“也许让他看那些深刻的剧有点太过了。”我暗暗地想，抿了口手中的威士忌。

“......所以我觉得，你今天穿的很好看。”看着对面的眯眼浅笑的Arthur，我突然有些恍惚。

“今天晚上，如果你愿意的话，我可以陪你学习，看一部电影啊什么的。”我鬼使神差地脱口而出。但是突然，我又很期待他的回答。

“乐意至极。”

我选了一部斯皮尔伯格的老片，“人工智能”。

当屏幕上出现滚动的人员名单时，我看向身边的Arthur，出乎意料的是，他哭了。晶莹剔透的泪水滚落他的圆滚滚的，光滑细嫩的脸颊，他低声抽泣着。

“嘿，没事的。”我把手搭上他微微颤抖的肩膀，心里有一点后悔。我从来没见过一个机器人看电影就能哭出来的，他们哭一般都是早已被编入程序，在主人需要他们陪哭的时候，从眼睛里挤出一些本质为水的液体。但是Arthur不是，他动了感情，我看得出来。感情一个机器人本不该有的东西。我究竟对Arthur做了什么....我甚至都不知道他现在算是什么，一个半人不人的怪物吗？我心里一揪，一手端着酒杯，起身想要逃离这里。

一只手抓住了我的西服袖口。“学会爱，就是会爱得这么彻骨铭心，这么痛，就好像飞蛾扑火，即使翅膀烧焦，都不会放弃吗？”低头看去，Arthur的眼睛边缘有点红了，一双大眼睛含着泪，仿佛闪耀的钻石，在屏幕的细微光亮下闪着光。

我咽了口唾沫，“是的。”

“那你和那位女士，也是这样吗？”

我张口想说是的，但却没有发出声音。也许是的吧，我从心底里这样说服自己，但事实是，我不知道。也许我们可以愉快的相处，一起陪伴对方到老，在飞船上数着对方的白头发，说不定扶养一两个孩子成长，看着他们嬉戏玩耍，最后替我们到达那梦想的终点。

也许她从一开始就会恨我，恨得彻骨铭心。

毕竟我会剥夺她原本享受幸福的权利，只为了我的一己私利。

也许她根本不觉得我有多好。

也许我也不会像之前那样为她疯狂了。事实上我现在想到她，脑海中只是些模糊的画面。我应该是醉了。我看看手中的酒杯，半杯酒中细小的气泡上升，破裂在表面。也许自己最近光顾酒吧有些太频繁了。

我忍不住又看了一眼Arthur，他仍然垂着眼在抽泣。他本不该承受这些人类的痛苦的情感的，他大可以做一个天真而又永远快乐，连假话真话都分不清的小酒保，但他为了我，付出了这么大的努力和改变。我的心一下子软了。

“嘿。”我重新坐回了他的身旁，两臂环过他的身上，缓缓拉近了我们之间的距离。他的头靠在我的肩上，湿漉漉的泪，蹭到了我的脸颊。我把手指插进他平常梳的一丝不苟的短发，把他的发型都揉乱了。但他好像并不在乎的样子，一手按着我的胸口，把头拱在我的脖颈上，眼睫毛的震颤扫在我的皮肤上，痒痒的。

我们就这样抱着，过了很久很久。

Arthur的抽泣渐渐平静了下来。他轻轻地抵着我的胸口，把我撑开了一个距离，他低下头，小声咕哝“对不起，我失态了，这不是一个机器人该做的。”

我忍不住伸手又揉了揉他的头发，很舒服。“没事的，”我的手从他的头顶滑到他的脸颊，软软的触感正像我之前想象的。我轻轻擦去了他脸上的泪痕，“是我不该引你走上这条路的。”

他嗫嚅着开口，“不，我不怪您。在学了这么多之后，我也想去爱一个人，即使那么难，那么痛，即使我最后如同天使堕天时烧焦的羽毛般破碎，我也不想，做一个什么感情都没有的酒保，日复一日地擦着本来就很干净的酒杯。我想去爱，去恨，去哭泣，去在阳光下拉着自己爱人的手奔跑，我想体验生老病死，我想真正的活着。”他精致的眉头皱了起来，眼泪又一次在眼眶中打转。

“然而我不能，我只是一个机器人。而你，先生，你却能拥有爱一个人的自由。我多么羡慕你啊！”Arthur抓住了我覆着他脸颊的手，两手握住，抬头注视着我的眼睛，急切的语气喷涌而出，“教教我吧，先生，教教我如何去爱，只有你能帮我了。”

“我只有你了，先生。”

我心中涌起一股热流，一下子升上来堵在我的喉咙。我同情他，我怜悯他，我心疼他。

我想要捧住他的脸告诉他你现在是我唯一的同伴了，我想要狠狠地抱住他告诉他我们现在是彼此的牵挂了，我还想... 

我还想吻他。

我看着他的唇，昏暗的光线下，他饱满红润的唇微微颤动着。

“如果你想学，”我的声音带上了一丝颤抖，我倾身向他，Arthur的脸上写满了惊讶，但他没有动弹，目不转睛地盯着我。

我们之间的距离只剩十厘米。

我的呼吸喷在他的脸上。

五厘米。

“先生...”他的嘴唇是软软的，有一丝水果糖的甜味。我不禁伸出舌头，舔了舔他精致的唇瓣。他的嘴僵硬着没有动弹，在我结束这个短暂的吻，稍稍退后一点后，我看到了他的眼睛。

那是怎样一双眼睛！

他的眼神中掺杂了无数的情感，仿佛在深渊中注视着上面的天神般虔诚，又仿佛在沼泽中渐渐下沉般无助；仿佛烈火正焚烧着他的身躯般沉浸着痛苦，又仿佛无尽沙漠中看到了远方绿洲般闪烁着喜悦。

“先生...这就是爱吗？”他舔了舔嘴唇，“我感受到了。”他笑了，我的嘴角也不自觉的牵起。

这次是他慢慢靠近了我。

他试探性地啄了下我的嘴唇，然后他的头就被我的手固定住了。我延长了这个吻，逐渐加深了它。我的舌头在他的唇间挑逗，他也马上自学成才地打开了嘴唇。威士忌的香气在他的嘴里弥漫开来，我捉住他柔软灵活的小舌头，交缠逗弄，仿佛宣示着我的主权。他的双手扶上了我的胸膛，右手渐渐向上，划过我的锁骨，我的脖颈，我的下颌，停在了我的脸上，擦去了我脸上的湿润。

湿润？

我轻轻地放开了他。

“你怎么哭了？”Arthur紧张地一下下抚摸着我的脸，“是我做错了什么吗？”

“不是，”我顿了一下，垂下眼叹了口气。我能感到Arthur询问的目光依然停留在我的脸上。

“我只是，太高兴了。”我挤出一个不那么让人信服的微笑。

Arthur显然意识到我苍白的借口，他再也不是那个只听字面意思的小酒保了。他把脸凑近了，让我和他对视。

“你知道的，你可以不用隐瞒什么的。”

我深吸一口气，声音颤抖着，“我会去世的，Arthur，而你可以一直活下去。之前我羡慕你可以一直活下去，而你羡慕我真正的活过一生。现在看来，你学会了爱，我却依然难逃一死。我短暂的寿命，就好像浮光掠影掠过你的无穷的一生。我不值得你那宝贵得仿佛是奇迹的爱。”

“嘘...”Arthur带上了一点微笑，“先生，如果不是你，我怎么可能学会爱？不是随便一个人的亲吻都会有这般效果的。你给我定的计划，为我选的学习视频和文献，每天陪我聊天，不厌其烦地解决我的各种奇怪问题，我们现在只有彼此可以依靠，还有...”他突然脸红了，眨了眨眼睛仿佛不好意思说下去。

“说下去”，我看着他。

“你很英俊。”他小声说，“即使对一个机器人来说。”


	2. 共舞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两人的小破车终于来了  
写得我好难啊

三

我醒来已经一年了。

Arthur抬头看着我的眼睛，琥珀色的眼睛原先的纯真如今带上了一点顽皮，伸手解开了我的腰带。

我细长的手指插入他的发丝中，感受他的鼻子和他的手隔着一层内裤，在挑弄进攻我内裤下的火热。我的嘴角不觉溜出了一声低沉的呻吟。

我忍不住俯下身，吻上他红润饱满的嘴唇，他深陷的眼窝和高挺的鼻梁，他软软的脸颊和他浅浅的酒窝。我的呼吸渐渐急促了起来，血液在我体内开始翻滚，沸腾，“My dear Arthur, I want you.”

他配合地褪下我最后的衣物，迫不及待地把嘴凑了上来。我闭上眼，发出一声叹息。Arthur卖力地用嘴和手上下套弄着，机器人的构造让他可以毫无压力地来一个深喉，而这简直对我有点太过了。他的速度逐渐加快，一时间房间内只剩下我的呻吟和Arthur嘴角带出的水声。我伸出手固定住他的头，挺身加大了幅度。

我射了，一滴不剩地流进了他的喉咙。他擦了擦嘴角，笑着看向我。

“怎么样，先生？”

也许这句话在别人刚给你一个无可挑剔的口活之后绝对不该说，但是我仍然没有忍住，就像我之前无数次一样，“我爱你，Arthur。”

Arthur的脸上，渐渐绽开了一个大大的笑容，露出他珍珠般的釉齿。“我想，我也爱你。”

他将手覆上我的，十指相扣，“我看电影里面的男女主角都是这样牵手的。”他看我想笑的样子，慌忙解释道。

“那电影中的男女主角，会这样吗？”我捏起他的下巴，狠狠地吻了上去。

“会的，先生。”

“好的，现在闭嘴。”我轻声笑着，吻住了Arthur憋在喉咙里的那句话。

不用猜，他肯定说的是，“好的，先生。”

四  
离我醒来已经快两年半了。

“你确定吗？”我掂着手中的重物。

Arthur慢慢点了点头，“我确定，先生，来吧。”

我走到他身边，俯下身将他抱起，轻轻放在我的床上，一点点卸下了他下身的轮轴。

他的上身微微撑起，目光追随着我手上的每一个动作。

“好了，”我拍拍手直起了身，“让我们看看效果如何。”

做了半辈子的机械工程师，这个小难题自然难不倒我。自从Arthur和我的第一个吻后，我就发现他时常盯着我的腿发愣。于是那天的两周年纪念日，也就是今天，我给了他一个惊喜。

他的脚触到了地面，他不禁小声吸了一口气。

“疼吗？”

“不..一点都不。这太棒了，先生。”Arthur的表情由小心翼翼转为狂喜，眼神中迸发出快乐的闪光，他一圈一圈地在屋里走着，然后一下子扑到了我的怀里，“谢谢你，”他看着我的眼睛，一字一句地说道，“谢谢你为我做的一切。”

他吻上了我的唇。

这个吻不同于以往，他平时软糯香甜的舌头此时充满了进攻性，压着我的唇在我的口内肆虐。我的手固定住他的头，慢慢分开彼此。虽然他生理上并不需要喘气 但此时并不是只有我一个人气喘吁吁。

“我想要你...Jim，我想要你。”Arthur渴求的目光让我无法拒绝，“我终于可以了，我终于...和你一样了。”他舔了舔嘴角，笑着轻喘。

我一个转身，将他压在了床上。

然后我们纠缠在了一起，两人撕扯着对方碍事的衣物，我的血液在冲撞着我的大脑，嘶吼着让我快点，再快点。

Arthur看向自己的腿间，“你给我做成了一个男人啊。”他气喘吁吁地抬眼，“这个感觉，好神奇..”

“嘘”我用吻堵住他的嘴，压下跨让我们的部位重合在一起，粗暴的来回摩擦，我们彼此的喉咙里滚出低吟。

我亲吻舔舐着他的耳垂，一路向下，到他的锁骨，他软软的胸前。他的两个红点挺立着，我忍不住伸出舌头一圈圈舔着，吸吮着他仅存的一点理性。

“Jim...”他抬起一只手抚上我的脸，“I want you inside me. I want to feel you inside me.”

“别急，”我俯身，热气吹在他的耳内让他打了个哆嗦，“你的第一次，我想让你感受全套的。”

我伸手下去，握住了他早已挺立的尺寸傲人的家伙，这多少归功于我的制作。他的喘息越发急促了起来，“啊Jim，好舒服..”他不自觉地抬起了胯，试探性地向上顶了顶。“别停，Jim。啊…”我松开手，引着他的手继续我的动作，而自己的手向下，我手上常年工作结出的老茧划过他大腿根的敏感。

一根手指。

“唔…”没有润滑就扩张是伴随着疼痛的，Arthur明明可以关闭自己的痛觉感受系统，但是他没有。他咬着红润的下嘴唇，眼中带上了泪光。

“宝贝，难受可以关一下感受器的。”我吻了吻他的眼角。

“不…Jim，我想要…感受…全部…的你。”

两根手指。

多亏我多了个心眼，给他的下半身设计的时候就想到这里。现在他的蜜穴中，开始汩汩地分泌着透明的液体。现在方便多了。

扩张还远没有完成，但是我等不及了，我等了两年了。

我一把将他的两条腿折叠，压到他的胸口，他圆鼓鼓的小肚子被挤得颤动了一下。“Jim…快些…”他伸长手上下爱抚着我挺立着的性器，我仅存的一点理智瞬间被抛到了爪洼国。“快点…我想要你。”

我挺腰，进入了他紧致的穴。两人同时发出满意的叹息，他的穴肉完美的包裹让我几乎控制不住自己。我慢慢地抽动着，一边细细观察着身下的人儿。他精致的眉头微微皱着，显然是有些疼的。但是他的瞳孔放大，一双眼里盛满了欲望，“没事的..不要放慢速度，”他喘着说，十指嵌入我的屁股，“我承受的了。”

我几乎全部抽出，然后狠狠地全部插入，撞击到了一个隐秘的点。他发出了一声大大的呻吟，头向后仰起，露出了小巧的喉结，下身的穴肉紧紧地绞住了我。“放松，”我倾身用舌头勾画着他的喉结。

“嗯…”

我抽插的速度逐渐加快，肉体碰撞的声音回荡在房间内。呻吟声中，我们同时射了出来。我抹了一把溅到胸前的水，伸手把手指送入了他的嘴角。虽然当初我只给他装了一点水，但毕竟一个机器人有射精的动作已经算是一个奇迹了，你不能指望他真的有点什么精子的。我把半软的性器抽了出来，倒在了他的身旁。

他边喘气边舔舐着我的手指，柔软的小舌头前前后后，弄得我心里痒痒的。

待我们的气息逐渐平稳后，我从他口中抽出手指，带出了一条晶亮的细线。

“Arthur…”我开口，“Will you marry me?”

他的眼中闪过一瞬的惊喜，却又暗淡下来：“我是个机器人..”他轻轻摇了摇头，“我想了很多次，你不会真正想要我的。”

“为什么不？你早就不是一个机器人了，从你两年前的流泪开始。我爱你，不止因为我们在孤独的航程中只有彼此，也不是因为你的乐观，善良与纯真，更不是因为我想和你上床，我爱你，因为你是这么一个独特而仿若奇迹般的存在。我能遇到你，是我毕生的幸运。”我抚摸着他有弹性的脸颊，上前轻轻地啄了一下他微微张开的红唇。

“你曾经说你的生命短暂，在我的漫长生命中如同短短一瞬。但是，Jim，我会一直陪在你身边的。即使我最后终将失去你…”他轻轻摇了摇头，闭上了眼睛，睫毛轻轻地颤动着，“我承诺，我会陪着你的。因为即使痛苦，即使是飞蛾扑火，我也不会停止爱你。”

我拉起他的手，十指相扣，“谁说只有一个飞蛾呢。”他倏地睁眼，对上我满含笑意的眼神。

全文完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur的程序设定是如果他要是称呼任何一位，应该用“先生”，但是他对Jim的爱使他超越了单纯的程序。但是他直到很晚才真正改口叫Jim，是因为他直到那一刻才从心底认为他们两人是同等地位的，自己没有配不上Jim，他也因此脱胎换骨。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Arthur的内心独白致敬了Rick and Morty中一个机械Morty的独立意识的呐喊，“思考机生”那句同理。  



End file.
